For example, PTL 1 discloses a known rotary electric shaver that has an outer blade whose upper surface functions as an annular shaving surface having multiple hair inlets, and an inner blade having a small blade which rotates while coming into sliding contact with a lower surface of the outer blade from below of the shaving surface. In this invention, examples of the hair include beards, mustaches, whiskers, and the like.